Back Fire
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: KuramaxHiei! The gang's out on an oridinary case, but it develops into something not so oridinary for Hiei when he's forced to fight Kurama! Anger, angst, LUST, well, mostly cuddling.
1. Friends

Okay, here is a new story that I started writing a while ago, seriously. I wrote this months ago so don't blame me if it sucks . . . if it sucks, blame the me from a couple of months ago. Anyway, enjoy! (I hope this story will be a longer one too . . .) Chapter 2+ will probably be better because they will be freshly written. Fresh . . .  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
*  
  
"So Hiei, do you think you're ready?" the over excited detective asked as he directed a smile towards me. Gestures of such kinds were puzzling, yet pitifully simple. Using your face to express emotion, hn! The only way your face can emit emotion is through your eyes. Eyes can say it all, the way you see things. If you see things as pleasant, then your eyes will reflect that. So in return, I gave Yusuke a death glare.  
  
"Stupid questions are better not asked! I was ready before you even mentioned the tournament!" I snapped at him. I hated the way humans felt they always had to talk. Whatever happened to just being alone and quiet? That was the real joy in life. Solitude.  
  
"Man, it was just a question!" Yusuke said to me in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway, I need to go tell Kuwabara about it."  
  
"He doesn't know?" I asked standing up from my current sitting position on the branch of a tree. I leaped from it and landed besides our 'captain' without so much as bending my knees.  
  
"Not yet, Kurama doesn't either . . . maybe I should have told them yesterday . . . ANYWAY could you tell Kuwabara about it while I take care of filling Kurama in?" he questioned as he nervously shifted his eyes to look at his feet.  
  
"No, I won't. I'LL tell Kurama and you tell the oaf!" I grunted at him as I turned and began to walk. Feeling a little impatient, I increased my pace and ran. My knees bent, running low to the ground, I quickly reached Kurama's residence. I stopped at his door to look at it, it was strange to me. Not the door, just the way human's acted. It all seemed so primitive. I couldn't understand what was so appealing about it to Kurama, he'd rather have his human life over his other, his first, his real demon life. I knocked on the door a few times and then stopped. I stood for a moment or two waiting. Finally I heard the doorknob turn, Kurama's human mother's face greeting me. "Is Shuichi here?" I asked putting on the most human face I could without getting sick.  
  
"Oh, yes, he's upstairs. Is he expecting you- . . . oh, umm . . ."  
  
"Hiei," I told her taking a few steps inside the home.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, is he expecting you?" she asked again as she looked at me strangely, probably trying to make me not notice.  
  
"No. But it's important," I answered quickly, hoping she'd accept that without anything else. I wanted to get away from this woman as fast as I could.  
  
"Alright, he's upstairs in his room. I guess it would be okay if you went up there," she said cheerfully as she walked out of the room and into another.  
  
I sighed heavily and then turned to the stairs. I had to think for a moment, which room was Kurama's? It would seem suspicious if I was opening and closing door after door looking in it and then moving on to the next. So slowly I climbed, one step at a time, thinking it over carefully. As I reached the top I scanned. Seeing a door I walked towards it reaching for the knob. As I was about to open it, it was done for me.  
  
"Hello Hiei!" Kurama said happily, a little surprise in his voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked leading me into his room.  
  
"Yusuke, the oaf, you, and me are all supposed to fight in some thing, I was sent here to tell you about it," I told him as I casually leaned against the wall. Kurama poked his head out the door and looked around, after seeing nothing, he closed it softly.  
  
"It's best my mother doesn't hear of it," Kurama explained taking a seat on his bed. "So, why are we going and how does it work?"  
  
"Well, all Koenma told Yusuke is that there's a good chance of bad happenings."  
  
"Of course . . ."  
  
"Right. Anyway, I guess the prize of this one will again come from the personal wishes of the of the one who wins," I started to explain.  
  
"So our team needs to win. And that's our case?" Kurama asked, looking at me with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Sort of. The only thing is that there are no teams. It's everyone for themselves," I told him hesitantly. He quickly got a worried look on his face. I knew what was coming . . . "Chances of any of us fighting each other is slim to nothing. There will be lots of competitors, it won't happen. Besides, there's a better chance of winning it we all fight."  
  
"It's unlikely, but don't say it won't happen . . ." Kurama sighed raising to his feet. "So, when do we head out?"  
  
"We have to be out soon. Today or tonight at the latest."  
  
"Why didn't they tell us earlier!?" Kurama cried as he ran frantically to gather a few belongings and medicines in his bag.  
  
"I don't know," I said as I watched him scatter around the room throwing in all he could think of, including a few books, a stuffed elephant, and a glass snow globe. "Slow down!" I told him as I ran over and pulled out most of the meaningless items. "I'll help you! Don't pack everything in sight! Just tell me what you need to pack and then go make up an excuse for your mother."  
  
"Thank you Hiei," Kurama said sincerely.  
  
"Hn. . . ."  
  
"I guess all I'll need is a change of clothes, one for each day we're going to be there. Unless of course we're going to be gone long, then bring half as much and I'll wash--"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Okay . . . well the shirts are in-"  
  
"I'll find them just go!"  
  
"Sure. And thanks again!" he said cheerfully as he left the room and shut the door again.  
  
And so the search began . . .  
  
What would I need? Or . . . what would he need? Well, we'd be there for about 4 days. So, 4 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of shoes? Shoes . . . no. I don't think he changed his shoes that often. So, 4 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, 4 pairs of socks . . . what else? Oh well, it would be best just to look around.  
  
I opened the first drawer I came across to find a large amount of perfectly folded shirts. But wait, Kurama usually wore not just shirts but his own kind of fighting outfits.  
  
So I next turned to the closet . . .  
  
. . .  
  
After a few minutes I had packed everything I figured he'd need and sat down on his bed to wait.  
  
"What took you so long, fox?" I asked as Kurama returned from downstairs.  
  
"My mother asked a lot of questions," he sighed as he laid down on his bed next to me.  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her that I was going to a contest, one for school, and that you had come to tell me of it."  
  
"Okay. Well, we have to go now."  
  
"Right!"  
  
We both stood and began to walk quickly for the door. Kurama slung his bag over his shoulder just as we passed by his mother.  
  
"Are you off then Shuichi?" she asked, giving him a worried look. I could tell she wondered if this was all what he was really doing. How would she know if he was really partaking in an educational event? If she were to do some looking into it she'd surely see he was lying. Then the woman would probably jump to conclusions.  
  
"Yes mother, I'll see you soon." Kurama said as he waved and started to walk towards the door. After a few steps, he stopped, turned back around and ran to hug his mother.  
  
I watched them in confusion. Why did they need to do that? What did they gain from a hug? I'd have to ask Kurama later.  
  
At times it almost seemed as though Kurama was my translator. He knew both worlds, human and demon. There were many things different about the two. Emotions were one . . . humans seemed to welcome them with open arms, while a demon will put up walls to keep them out. It was strange to me . . . I was sure that the demon in me over took everything else. I shut out those feelings, I made sure of it, and it had worked. But something inside me was curious about them. Watching Kurama and his human mother, Yusuke and his girlfriend, and even that oaf with the ones he knew. It made my brain hurt trying to think about it, what was friendship? Why couldn't anyone seem to explain it to me?  
  
Kurama walked away from his mother and over by my side. He nodded at me and we both started our walk again.  
  
I had friends . . . well friend. Kurama was my friend. But why? I didn't know. What made him my friend? How did I even know I wasn't terribly mistaken?  
  
"Kurama, are you my friend?" I asked as he instantly stopped his fast pace walk and looked ahead. I stopped as well and then turned around, taking a few steps back to stand in front of him. "Hello?"  
  
"What kind of a question is that?" he asked me as he laughed and started to walk again, having to move around me.  
  
"A fair one," I replied as I followed after and caught up to walk by his side.  
  
"I guess you're right. I'm glad to hear you ask that, I've always been wanting to tell you, I am your friend," he told me as he turned to give me a smile. "Now let me ask a fair question of my own, are you my friend?"  
  
"Hn," I grunted at him, smirking.  
  
"That's all I wanted to hear," he mocked. I could tell he was fighting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Stupid fox," I said, turning to give a smirk to him. Okay, so I wasn't wrong, he was my friend. Now what? How did I find out why? "Why?" I asked, hoping not to seem too inviting to the idea that I had a friend, even though I sort of was.  
  
"Why what Hiei?" he asked playing it dumb. He knew what I was asking, he just wanted to hear me say it. I didn't mind that much. As long as it was just him I'd allow myself to be a little less cold. Besides, he could see through it anyway.  
  
"Why are you my friend?" I asked again, quickly and quietly.  
  
"Because Hiei, I like you more than the average person. Our personalities get along well. Something about you makes me want to spend time with you, and so I do. We're friends."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'is that it?'"  
  
"I mean there are a lot of beings out there. I can only imagine that you would have the same thing with at least thousands of them"  
  
"Maybe. But those people are hard to find. You're right here besides me Hiei. You're closer than all those others to me . . ."  
  
"So, you're my friend because of distance?"  
  
"No Hiei. I'm your friend . . . because you are close to my soul."  
  
"Souls? Since when does this have to do with it?"  
  
"Since we first met . . ."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Hiei, a friend is deeper than just getting along and sharing something in common. A true friend is someone who stands by you and helps you with your problems even when it's not asked of them, but especially when it is. Friendship is a love, a very deep bond that lasts forever and never fades."  
  
"We . . . have that?"  
  
"Don't you think so?"  
  
"Whatever . . ."  
  
"Hiei . . . is there anything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's a best friend then?"  
  
"A best friend . . . is the person you are closest to out of everyone in every world."  
  
". . . I thought . . . that that is what a lover was."  
  
"No Hiei. I believe that a best friend is closer."  
  
"Is . . . that what . . . we are?"  
  
". . . . . . . . I've always thought that."  
  
". . . . . . . . ."  
  
"How does that sound to you Hiei?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great," Kurama said softly as he gave me a kind smile.  
  
"Heh . . ."  
  
I put my hands in my pockets and we continued to walk.  
  
Gee . . . Kurama was really closer to me than anyone? I guess that made sense. All that Kurama had said was making me feel funny . . . I was closer to him than even his mother? It was hard to describe the feeling. I guess, basically, I felt special. We were really that close . . .? Was it possible to be closer? No.  
  
"We're here Hiei." Kurama told me, causing me to look up.  
  
He was right; we were here. (Not that I expected him to lie)  
  
"Kurama . . . I guess we're really close then huh?"  
  
"Are you still thinking about this Hiei?"  
  
". . . I guess."  
  
"Hiei, it's not all that incredible," Kurama laughed as he and I took a seat on some grass. (We were going to wait for Yusuke and the idiot to meet us)  
  
"It kind of is Kurama."  
  
"You're right Hiei. And yes, we're really close," Kurama said seriously as he leaned his shoulder against mine. I soon felt his warmth as he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a friendly hug. I felt strange again. Kurama had an unexplainable effect on me. I could feel my heart slowly melting, almost enough to make me return the kind embrace. My mind kept telling me not to . . . but I hate being told what do. I lifted my arms, preparing to place them onto Kurama . . . but they never made it. Kurama pulled away. I didn't want to hug him anymore. He was clearly finished. "Hiei, I'm sorry I did that. I couldn't help it . . ."  
  
"It's okay. Just don't bring it up," I told him finding myself oddly disappointed. I felt like I would never get another chance to give Kurama that hug. I'm sure it would mean a great deal to him.  
  
"Alright Hiei," he said with a smile as he pushed himself off from the ground and stood. He looked so perfect standing there in that heroic pose as the wind blew his hair over his shoulder and across his cheek.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yusuke said as he walked over to us and stood by Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke, hello!" Kurama greeted him with a smile. I couldn't help but think to myself that I was more important to Kurama than Yusuke. And the fool didn't even know it! Finally I ranked above him in something. Ha.  
  
"Hi Kurama," Kuwabara said as he joined us.  
  
"Hello Hiei," Yusuke sighed. I knew he expected no reply.  
  
"Let's get going," I said quickly and unemotionally as I turned my back to everyone and started to walk.  
  
The fight awaited us . . .  
  
* 


	2. Never

^_^ Now, I don't do this often, so, I will now! Reviewer replies and comments and stuff! WOO! If I missed you, it means I wrote this before you reviewed! ^_^  
  
Legolas19~ ^_^ Thanks! I was happy to be encouraged on this one because I personally thought it could be a lot better . . . I hope THIS chapter is! . I apologize for this not being up oh-so soon. X.X Gah! I just get started with the video games and I lose track of time! LOL  
  
Rory And The Evilness~ ^__^ Cuteness rules me! . I have to cook it breakfast every day or it won't give me anymore cute things to do! ((Aren't I random? X.X)) But anyhew, I hope to make this fanfic cuter! ^____^- Ah, I've been planning this one out for a while so I hope it reaches the cutie climax at the end! ((I can never end sadly . . .)) ^_^ And again, I'm sorry for not updating this soon! *Bows and begs for forgiveness*  
  
Princess Krystal01~ ^__^ I like a naïve Hiei. It's fun for me to do for some reason . . . perhaps I just like to torture him and see him squirm. But I doubt it . I'm far too nice for that ((*Vacuums her torture chamber and waxes her head pikes.)) X.X...  
  
Rin the Kitsune~ ^__^;; I'm glad it didn't seem old to you! I have a complex with this . . . IF IT ISN'T NEW, IT'S TOO OLD FOR ANYONE (me) TO CARE! o.o But this should not be a problem for me anymore! (hopefully) ^^- But if anything I liked the main plot setting of chapter 1. LOL o.o Yes, new ideas are always hard to find. ^___^;; I hope to put my own twist on this one. ^^- Whatever that is! And yet again, I didn't update soon! *Cowers in sorrow* Sowwie . . .  
  
Mizustarangel~ Dude, THANKS! ^_^ I'm only here to please! ((Whether it be readers or me LOL)) ^_^- Teehee! *is far too happy to be normal* X.X... gah, glad you liked it! -^__^-  
  
Yukinahiei~ O.O . . . hmm . . . that confused me for a second but I think I get what you're saying. LOL . I personally have no problem with anything and everything, but yaoi out ranks all! ^_^ WOO! -.- . . . as far as this story goes, I'm glad you like it . . . so far. ^_^;; But remember, I planned this one out a while ago and am in no way out to get any of the readers in a personal assault of misdirected rage. ((Sorry that didn't make sense.)) ^-^- But there's nothing huge that will make you despise this story anytime soon . . . -.- but if there is I apologize in advance. LOL Anyway, I'm thankful for you review! -^___^- And, for another time, I'm sorry for the late update.  
  
Koritsune Dragonrider~ ^_^ And I shall! WOO! I'm so happy to be adding yet another Kurama/Hiei story to my . . . arsenal. (?) ^^;; And remember, no matter what happens in this story . . . never doubt the Kurama/Hiei ness! X.X I've never paired them with anyone else and never plan to! ((Except for this one story when I did ((not posted)) but . . . Hiei wasn't in it and he couldn't of been and it was written to lead up to Kurama/Hiei later and in no way broke up an existing Kurama/Hiei relationship *rambles on and on*)) Anyway, I'll stop chit chatting away and get to the chapter already. LOL  
  
^*^*^  
  
We had arrived at our desired destination (somewhere, someplace). And we were all set up in our rooms already. However, we had only three rooms to split among the four of us. Yusuke insisted that he not be the one who had to share a room, so I volunteered, and I wasn't about to ask Hiei to share, so, Kuwabara and I had begun to unpack our things.  
  
"Stupid Urameshi . . . stupid Hiei . . ." Kuwabara mumbled as he threw some messily folded shirts into a drawer. They caught my attention and bothered me for some reason. I decided I would fix them later while he wasn't looking. Speaking of such things, I hadn't a clue what I had packed! Hiei did it all for me and I didn't have a chance to look it all over. What if he had packed nothing but undershirts and socks! I rushed over to my bag and opened it like my life depended on it. I was sure Kuwabara was looking at me strangely, but at this point I was too worried. I pulled it open and look down at it, preparing for the worst . . . only to find it was perfectly normal. It was just about everything I would bring. What a relief . . . Thinking over my reaction to the thought of having the wrong clothing, I became quite amused. So, I started to laugh, a lot. "Hey uhh . . . Kurama, are you . . . okay?" Kuwabara questioned. I was very aware of how strange I must have looked. One minute I was worriedly going through my bag like death was near, and now I was laughing hysterically.  
  
"I'm fine, Kuwabara. I was just . . . checking my bag," I said, deciding not to explain in full, for fear I would come across as a little too obsessed with my appearance. I wasn't. But who wants to fight in socks and undershirts?  
  
Now that it came to mind, it may not be that bad a strategy . . .  
  
"O . . . kay. Anyway, I'll get that Urameshi for this! He's probably partying down in that big room of his! I mean, you'd THINK the ones SHARING a room would get the biggest, right!?"  
  
"Don't let it get you too steamed, save your energy for the fights later," I said, giving him a friendly smile.  
  
"Yeah you're right . . . So, do we get a continental breakfast in the morning or what?" Kuwabara asked, forcing the drawer full of his clothes shut, having to stuff a sleeve back in when he accomplished it.  
  
"I couldn't say I know," I laughed. "But I *can* assure you that we won't starve."  
  
"Haha! Okay, good. So, when do the fights start? Urameshi came to my house late and didn't explain much of anything to me . . . how about you, did Yusuke tell you anything?"  
  
"Yusuke hasn't said anything but hello to me, I'm afraid. Hiei was the one who informed me of this mission, and he didn't say hardly anything either. All I know is . . . we won't be fighting as a team. Opponents will be chosen at random and they can be anyone else in the tournament," I explained sadly. I still wasn't totally convinced of what Hiei said. I still worried that we all may have to fight each other. What would I do if I had to fight Yusuke, Kuwabara, or Hiei? I . . . I could never . . . hurt them.  
  
"Wow. Oh well! I'm sure glad there are a lot of entrants! HEY! Maybe if I'm lucky I'll get to fight Urameshi! That would show him! Not to mention I would get to beat him with a whole bunch of people watching! Speaking of that, is Yukina here? And if not, will she be? Or does she have important, heavenly Yukina business to do!?" Kuwabara continued on about Yukina while I become more and more lost in my thoughts. What if Hiei were put against one of us? Would he . . .? No. I had to have faith in Hiei. Sure, he would probably hit Kuwabara around a little, but he wouldn't really injure us. I had a feeling, that he considered us as very good friends . . . and from my conversation earlier with him, I was beginning to think that Hiei was starting to value friendship a lot more.  
  
Which reminded me. What was up with that? Why was Hiei so curious about friendship lately? . . . Perhaps, Hiei was going about a change. Maybe he was going to start being nicer to us all. He was nice to me after all. He actually allowed me to hug him without so much as yelling. Hiei telling me I was his friend . . . I couldn't think of any other way to express how happy I was that he told me. Finally, he was a best friend who considered me the same. I was overwhelmed with joy. Hiei could be so sweet at times . . . maybe, if he did change . . . I would get a hug from *him*.  
  
Who was I kidding? No matter how much Hiei changed that was one thing I was sure would not happen.  
  
I sighed heavily, standing up straight.  
  
"Well Kuwabara, I'm going to ask Yusuke more about this tournament," I said, walking out of the room and over to Yusuke's, knocking and then walking in. "Yusuke?" I called.  
  
Yusuke then poked his head from inside the bathroom, seeing who it was, he came out, rubbing his wet hair with a towel. I was pleased to find he was already half way dressed and wearing his pants.  
  
"Hey Kurama, what do you want?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed.  
  
"Hiei didn't have a chance to explain about this fight. I wanted to ask you something, when do we find out our first matches?" I asked seriously, giving Yusuke a firm look.  
  
"OH YEAH! They're already decided! There's a list of them over on the table." I quickly made my way over there, grabbed the list and searched it for the first name of one of us I could find. I prayed I wouldn't be fighting any one of my friends! "I'm fighting some girl named 'Molly'. I laughed for a long while. If that's not the weakest sounding name I ever heard then what is!?" Yusuke said, laughing as he held up a picture of a young girl. I glanced up from the paper and over to the picture he held, not being able to help myself from letting out a laugh. She did look rather weak. ((I'm poking fun at myself .))  
  
I turned back to the list and began searching again. And then I found it. There was Hiei's name! I hesitated, but I looked at the name next to it . . . "Maiko . . ." I sighed, feeling relieved for the moment. I felt even better after looking at Kuwabara and my names to find I was fighting someone named 'Ryu', and Kuwabara was fighting none other than a someone named 'Yume'. Well, for now, we were lucky. But what happened . . . if we all kept winning? We would all have to fight each other eventually.  
  
Well, I would be sure and have a good talk with the others after our fights tomorrow.  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sorry that was short. X.X But I hope it was okay! PR! 


	3. Let You

Phew . . . I've been a naughty, BAD author lately. No updates for a really long time! Well, I DO have an excuse this time. (I always say this I know . . .) Anyway, my laptop literally crashed *shows a clip of a talk show host throwing a computer off the roof a tall building and having it smash into the ground* and then the power went out so I couldn't type anything! And now, I'm in a room with an extremely noisy cat that just won't stop! AH! So, here you are! And I apologize again . . . *bow bow*  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I was sitting in my room, TRYING to fall asleep, but to no avail. I had learned over my life that you can never sleep when you have to or want to, but you can always sleep when you have no time to or have something very important to do that must be started right away. Sleep was a pretty good opponent for me.  
  
My problem was not that I wanted to sleep and had other things to do; it was that I hadn't slept in a long time and figured it was about time for another brief nap. And, as the laws of sleep state, I wasn't aloud to sleep because I so desperately wanted to.  
  
I wasn't going to fight a pointless battle with slumber, though. So, I decided to go talk with Kurama . . . that may put me to sleep.  
  
I hopped out of bed and made my way to Kurama's and Kuwabara's room. I was very glad Kurama hadn't asked *me* to share. I didn't want to be around others at this time. For some reason, my mind kept sending me signals that I needed to think in peace. However, what I needed to think about I had no idea . . .  
  
As I came closer to the door, I saw that Kuwabara had recently left and was making his way down the hall. Luckily, he hadn't seen me. This of course had nothing to do with not being around people . . . I just didn't like him in the slightest.  
  
"Kurama!" I called, not wanting to just walk in.  
  
"Hiei? If that's you come on in!" So I did, to find that Kurama was on his knees, putting away neatly folded clothing that all looked rather familiar. "I'm just unpacking," he told me, stopping and starting to get up.  
  
"Don't stop unpacking," I ordered, giving him a very threatening glare. As soon as he saw it he dropped back down and continued to put the clothes away . . . yeah . . . heheheh.  
  
"So Hiei, is there something on your mind that's bothering you?" Kurama asked, turning to me, looking at me as though he already knew the answer, even if I didn't really.  
  
"You stopped . . ." I snapped at him, pointing at the clothes left on the floor. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, but then *complied* with what I *implied*. Yeah . . . heheheh . . . I waited patiently, watching him re- fold some clothes and then put them in the drawers . . . every shirt done exactly like the last. I stared in fascination as he held each piece of clothing with such care, and a content smile on his lips. I had made up my mind, Kurama, at times, was much too gentle a creature.  
  
"As I was saying, Hiei," Kurama started again, after his clothes had all been put away. I, at this time, had moved onto one of the beds, in a horizontal position, with my eyes closed. "Hiei? Are you asleep?" he asked, shaking me a little.  
  
"Of course not! That's not how sleep works!" I yelled, jetting my eyes open and sitting up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind . . . Anyway, no. Nothing's bothering me . . ." I answered him truthfully. How could it be bothering me if I didn't know what it was?  
  
"I don't think so. I've seen that look on you a few times before, and it turns out you always have a problem. I want to try and help with it before it gets out of hand is all," Kurama said, sitting down next to me, a worried look on his face, directed directly at me.  
  
"I don't have a problem . . . and if I *do* I don't even know what it is. And if I, the holder of the problem, don't know what said problem is, how can it exist?" I grunted, folding my arms and closing my eyes, deciding to have them closed for an extra long time, mentally replaying the image of Kurama unpacking.  
  
"Hiei, now you're just trying to confuse me away."  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Come on now, what's going on in that head of yours? I'm going to find out sooner or later!"  
  
"I told you already, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON IN THIS HEAD OF MINE!" I yelled, raising my finger to point at my head, giving Kurama an annoyed scowl. Kurama jumped at my raise in tone, but soon after he stared me for a moment, he began to laugh, softly, but mockingly. "I didn't mean it like that . . ." I mumbled, lowering my hand and looking away from him.  
  
"I know Hiei. Well, if you're not going to tell me your problem, may I tell you mine?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I gave Kurama a questioning expression. Was he joking? He didn't usually come to me with problems. This could all be a trick into breaking and telling him what was bothering me (but I really didn't know so there was no chance in that happening). But, I figured this would be a good time to listen to a long speech.  
  
"Well, I'm still worried about this tournament. I know hardly anything about it, and I'm not that eager to, actually. The only thing I do know about it is that I may have to fight one of you, my friends. I don't want that Hiei," Kurama explained, looking very gloomy.  
  
I didn't know what to respond with.  
  
"What's so bad about that? It's not like you'll kill them, or they'll kill you. You'll just get beat around a little. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt my friends, Hiei. You can . . ." Kurama trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
"I can what?" I asked harshly, glaring at him to in order to try and scare him into continuing.  
  
"You can understand, can't you? You understand why I don't want to hurt my friends, don't you?!" Tears were beginning to form in Kurama's eyes. He was really upset . . .  
  
"I . . ." I hesitated. How would he react? Was this how a friend felt about not hurting a friend? Did they simply not want to do it? I didn't understand . . . I didn't. "I don't, Kurama." Kurama's face morphed into a full frown. And all of the sudden, my heart was jolted with a deep sadness and worry. But soon, Kurama regained control of his emotions and wiped away his tears, he even laughed a little.  
  
"Hiei, I think you understand. If you didn't, you would have answered my question right away," Kurama said, turning to give me a compassionate smile.  
  
"W-why?" I asked.  
  
"Because Hiei, you hesitated in telling me you didn't understand . . . why did you do that?"  
  
"I . . . didn't . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
". . . I didn't want you to cry."  
  
I couldn't look at him. It felt too strange to. My whole body was starting to act strange, like it was cold, but at the same time very hot. It felt as though my heart was sending a message through my entire body.  
  
I didn't want to be alone anymore . . .  
  
I turned to face Kurama, looking him straight in the eye right before I plunged forward and wrapped my arms around him. Soon I felt his arms gently shift to hold me, hugging me back.  
  
"Is this for earlier, Hiei?"  
  
"I was late . . ."  
  
"Heh, I understand . . . don't worry about it."  
  
I inhaled deeply before letting go of Kurama, trying to imprint the moment into my mind. I was getting it out of my system. But, since it was the last time, I decided to close my eyes and enjoy it . . .  
  
And then I finally won the battle . . .  
  
^*^*^  
  
Okay, if anyone was confused about any part of this chapter, just tell me and I'll answer questions next chapter! (Which I should be getting out sooner than I did with this!) Oh, and I'm also sorry I didn't get to the fights in this chapter. But what you don't know is . . . they already started! Why do you think Kuwabara left! To get ice? LOL Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought! 


	4. Fight

TAH DA! Chapter 4! SKWEE! *Cough* Here ya go...  
  
^*^*^  
  
Hiei could be very cute at times...but now certainly wasn't the right time. I knew I had to wake him up and get him off of me, but I was tempted to let him just sleep there in my lap for a little while longer. He had such a content, peaceful look on his face, like he hadn't a care in the world.... The more I thought about that, the more I began to believe it. Hiei didn't really...care now did he? I laughed about softly to myself, moving my hand up and down Hiei's back gently. "What...?" I said aloud, realizing that my hand had been caressing Hiei for quite a long time now. I tended to do that when my mind was full. Nonetheless, we had things to do. Our fights were to begin in only a few minutes!  
  
I quickly looked over to the clock. We had only five minutes to get down there and be ready!  
  
I shook Hiei, perhaps a little too vigorously, to get him to wake up. His first response was to simply make a cute noise and hug me tighter...How sweet. But I couldn't be swayed by that now! So I shook him harder. This earned me an annoyed growl of protest and Hiei's claws digging into my back. I couldn't let this persuaded me either! My final attempt to wake Hiei was to yank out a single hair from his head and flick him on the forehead, right on the eye. His eyes finally opened, turning up to me. Loathing filled them...but I just pointed at the clock and saw as his expression became normal.  
  
"Why did you let me sleep so long, fox!?"  
  
"You didn't sleep long! It was only for a few minutes!"  
  
"STILL!"  
  
I looked at him apologetically, he grunted, accepting it I assumed.  
  
By that time, the both of us were on our feet, frantically running to get ready. I was quickly changing my clothes, not caring that Hiei was right there or that I didn't have the time to do it properly. Hiei had run off back to his room, probably to fetch his sword and put on some shoes. When we were both finished, we met up in the hallway outside both our rooms, circled each other, looking for mistakes or mismatched clothing. After we both gave an 'OK', we started to run to where the battles would be held.  
  
"We've still got it, Hiei!" I said sarcastically as he ran into the stadium.  
  
"Hn." He smirked at me, laughing a little to himself as we found Yusuke, who had just finished his fight.  
  
"What took you two so long!?" Yusuke asked, brushing some dirt off his shirt.  
  
"Hiei fell--..." Hiei glared at me. "...Felt... that we should...check our rooms for bugs." I looked at Hiei and shrugged. There wasn't much I else I could say that wouldn't embarrass us both.  
  
"Oh good! Did you find anything?" Yusuke asked, looking as though he bought it completely.  
  
Hiei looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, a look on his face that seemed to say, 'how in the hell did you do that?'  
  
"No... Luckily there was nothing. S-so, how did your fight go?" I asked, deciding to quickly change the subject.  
  
"It was a piece of cake! My opponent was nothing!" Yusuke said confidently. Hiei soon became bored with this, so he went off on his own to get a better view of the fight currently taking place.  
  
"Well, I'll go join Hiei to watch Kuwabara's fight. We'll all meet up later, right?" I asked, starting to walk over to Hiei.  
  
"Yeah! See ya!"  
  
After I waved goodbye to Yusuke I picked up the pace until I was standing right next to Hiei. He could always find the spot with the best view of the fight. Perhaps that was a good thing...I wasn't exactly sure.  
  
"Who's he up against?"  
  
"You mean who *was* he up against..."  
  
"WHAT!? You mean the fight is already over!?" I asked, shocked. "What happened!?"  
  
"The girl he was fighting..." he trailed off, staring up at the girl in amazement. "She already won."  
  
"How?" I asked. I didn't understand how the fight could have been fought and won in the time it took me to walk over here.  
  
"That girl used some strange attack. I don't know what it was but—it defeated Kuwabara in a matter of seconds."  
  
"Where is he!? Is he okay!?" I asked, alarmed.  
  
"He's over there," Hiei answered, pointing over to Kuwabara, who was sprawled out right outside the ring. I was pleased to see that Yusuke was already tending to him. But then I noticed something even more frightening.  
  
"He isn't breathing!" I said, running away from Hiei and over to my other friends. "Yusuke what's wrong with him!?"  
  
"I can't get Kuwabara to do anything! He won't move, he won't breathe...!"  
  
"Yusuke, your fight is already over so take Kuwabara into our room. Look in my bag; I think there may be something that can help him. But do it quickly!"  
  
"Right!" Yusuke said as he lifted Kuwabara onto his back and started to move as fast as he could back up to where we were staying. I prayed Yusuke would be able to get him breathing again...  
  
Sadly, I rejoined Hiei, not bothering to shield my concern.  
  
"He's a fighter, Kurama...it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"I know that Hiei, but it certainly doesn't mean I haven't the right to worry about him."  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"Heh..."  
  
We both turned to look at each other, I worried, but still a little amused at Hiei's expression.  
  
"Can't you at least pretend to let me win?" he asked sarcastically. A rather strange thing for him to say...but I could tell that in his own way he was trying to make me feel better.  
  
"I like winning," I said, giving him a mocking smirk.  
  
"I've figured that out by now..." Hiei muttered, folding his arms, pretending to be angry with me. I had to give in at that. So I laughed. "So you think you're better than me now?" he snapped, glaring at me, but still with a hint of sarcasm in his eyes.  
  
"Are you saying that I laugh at those weaker than myself?" I asked, trying to suppress my laughing smile.  
  
"What are you implying!?" he asked harshly, threateningly taking a step toward me. I couldn't help but laugh harder. And for brief moment during...I was sure I saw Hiei smile at it. It warmed my heart to see, even if it was for only a second. To know that even someone as cold as Hiei could enjoy making someone else happy. I stopped laughing to give Hiei an apologetic smile.  
  
"Sorry for making you do that..."  
  
"Hn! You can't make me do anything!" In other words... 'You have nothing to be sorry for.'  
  
"Thank you, Hiei," I said, not expecting anything more said until after our fights. It seemed like a spot Hiei would use to end conversation... Besides, we had some thinking and observing to do. If we planned to advance in this fight we would have to keep an eye on everything going on. I would have to suggest that Hiei and I have a training session later on to prepare, after we analyzed the competition... We would certainly need more training if we were going to win. Hiei would probably not admit to that entirely, though... He could be very predictable at times...  
  
"...You're welcome, fox."  
  
^*^*^  
  
... YES! Well, I know I said there would be fights in this chapter...and there were. You just...didn't see them. Okay, I'll have ACTUAL fights next chapter where you can see what's going on. LOL PR! 


	5. Alone

X.X That took too long to update! I'm so sorry! Anyway... I apologize in advance for this chapter. . I mean, I'm not positive, but I think that along the lines of action...I suck. X.X S-so...here you go!  
  
^*^*^  
  
I watched the soft, but surprised expression on Kurama's face. Slowly and almost unnoticeably it faded and morphed into a cheerful smile. Normally I would return such an expression with an angry scowl...but not now. Kurama had probably figured out by now that things between us had changed. He said...that we best friends. He said we were the closest there was. And I was forced to believe him. So, just for him, I smiled, revealing just how happy I really was. His own expression backtracked, going back to being surprised. Kurama quickly turned his puzzled face away from me, nervously looking around him. Maybe he wasn't *fully* aware yet....  
  
"Kurama," I started, forcing him to look at me. He stilled looked shocked and a little uncertain. He really was an idiot.  
  
"Y-yes Hiei?"  
  
I contemplated explaining to Kurama that I was going to smile at him more often...but old habits got the better of me and pushed me into glaring at him.  
  
"Idiot! Stop acting stupid and go up to the ring! Your fight is going to start!" I scolded, pointing up to the small platform.  
  
"Oh..." he said quietly, giving me a strange look. I stared at him in question. His face had become flushed and his eyes had become all too curious looking. I wasn't going to ask why he was looking at me so strangely...I was almost scared to. He had a funny feeling to him...like when one is looking at an object they plan to come back and steal later. The thought confused me.  
  
"WILL THE COMBATANTS PLEASE ENTER THE RING!"  
  
"I'll be back, Hiei," he said softly to me, reaching over to briefly place his hand on my cheek. My heart began to pound and, for some reason, I found myself scared. I wasn't scared when I had a blade shoved in my face by an unknown enemy but I WAS when Kurama did THAT!? It didn't check out right, not at all. Before I knew it, my fear was revealed as I realized that it hadn't been fear...but excitement. AND THAT WAS EVEN MORE WRONG! I was excited when he touched me...and so much more when I felt his lips softly kiss my cheek. I was unable to move. All I could do was watch him walk away to greet his opponent. Why...had he done that? Did he mean that as a friendly show of affection, kiss... or did he mean it as the more intimate kind, as though he maybe wanted me...as though I were that priceless object to come back for later? I swallowed hard. I tried and tried to convince myself that it was just a friendly kiss...but my mind simply would not discard the idea...almost as though I wanted it to be true...  
  
I finally got myself to look up at the fight. Already to have started, Kurama was yet to have drawn his weapon.  
  
Idiot....  
  
His opponent, Ryu, was an older man. So I was confident that Kurama would be able to defeat him. However, Ryu's weapons were...awfully strange.  
  
"Is that a...?" I started to question, hearing Kurama finish for me.  
  
"...Lollipop?"  
  
The man was insane. Fighting with an oversized piece of candy!  
  
"This isn't just any lolli, Sucker," the man laughed, reaching into his pocket with his candy-free hand. "It's my weapon! And it'll finish you off in no time at all!" he cried, lashing out at Kurama, swinging his 'weapon' in a very random onslaught. Kurama easily dodged, all the while giving the man an odd look. During the easy trade of attack and evade, Kurama was able to give me a glance. Yes. We both agreed. This was very strange. It was then that Kurama was hit! Not with the lollipop, but with something else...  
  
"...Lickerish..." I mumbled. I then noticed, that even though Kurama was down, and had his feet entangled in lickerish, he was laughing hysterically. "You seem quite amused with idea of 'death by candy'!" I yelled at him, only causing him to laugh harder. I rolled my eyes at Kurama. He wasn't taking this seriously! "C'mon Kurama this is serious business!!!" I scolded him as the man pulled out yet another weapon, a handful of hard candies, which he soon threw at Kurama. They had no force behind them; they just fell around him, one or two sticking to his hair and shirt, but not doing any real damage. Kurama's only response to this was to look at me, point at the old man, and continue with his insane fit of laughter.  
  
"Stop laughin' boy! Oh well, it's your funeral," the man mumbled as he jerked the lickerish in, making Kurama fall forward on his stomach. Kurama finally got a hold of himself, stood up and brushed himself off. (Getting all the hard candies off his shirt, but unfortunately, not from his hair...) "Are you finally going to get serious?"  
  
"Hahaha....I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh."  
  
"My candy is serious business! It's best you learn that!"  
  
"Oh, but it's not your weapons that are so amusing. You're fighting style. How did you even make it *this* far? You swing that lollipop like a mad child, you throw like a woman, and the only thing you could do to me, even while I was totally unable to move was trip me. And you're telling *me* to get serious? I suggest you reconsider that..." Kurama said, pulling out his rose and morphing it into his whip. One...two...three...three seconds, three slashes, and Ryu fell.  
  
"He didn't even try to dodge," I laughed as Kurama returned to my side, after being announced the winner.  
  
"No, I think he did," he said sarcastically, giving me a smile.  
  
"Hn," I grunted, turning my head away from Kurama. I still wondered what the kiss meant...I would have though more about it, but out of the corner of my eye I spotted her, the woman Kuwabara had fought. She was just staring at me...she had...a strange look on her face. Like she knew something about me, and was pleased about it. I hoped I would get to fight her and put that expression to rest, and perhaps that knowledge.  
  
"Hiei, it's your fight," Kurama said, gently putting his hands on my shoulders and pushing me forward. I quickly pulled away and walked into the ring, seeing my opponent.  
  
"Hiei," she greeted me, smiling devilishly.  
  
"Maiko," I grunted, taking my sword out from its sheath.  
  
"Getting started already are we..." she said, closing her eyes and putting her hands together. "I'll start too," she said quietly, as she spoke. She then began to chant something. Before I knew it, the crowd was gone, and then the only ones visible were Maiko, Kurama, I, and...Yume. Why only us four? And what had she done to make the others disappear?  
  
"What's this? Some sort of trick, I assume?" I mocked, giving her a pitying look. "It doesn't even do you any good."  
  
"It does. It's how I and my partner fight," she said, still speaking very softly, almost in a whisper. "You don't have many friends...do you Hiei?"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything!?" I yelled, quickly moving behind her. In less than I second my forced my sword forward, right through her chest. At least...that's how it was...supposed to happen. It just went through her. Not a scratch was left. "Wh-what!?" I questioned to myself as, before I could stop it, the girl forced my own sword to stab me. I prepared myself for pain...but nothing happened. I felt nothing. It...just went through me.  
  
"But you do have some friends..." she said, smiling cheerfully down at Kurama.  
  
"What...what's going on!?" I demanded to know, trying to take another shot at her, watching as my attacks only passed through her. She only continued to look at Kurama...long enough for me to become suspicious. It was strange; it looked as though Kurama was frozen. He just stood there with the same look on his face, as did Yume.  
  
"You care for him, right?" she asked kindly, turning to me.  
  
"What are you getting at?" I asked, giving up on trying attacking. It clearly wasn't working.  
  
"You love him, right?" she asked happily, leaping over next to Kurama.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled, trying to grab her arm, only watching as my hand slid through her. Then it hit me. "LOVE!?" I cried, running over next to her and Kurama. It didn't appear as though he could hear me either...  
  
"Oh, he's very good-looking. You're very lucky, Hiei," she chirped, running away over to the woman who fought Kuwabara. I began to chase after her, but I tripped over Kurama's foot. I expected to be able to move through him as well, and I also noticed Maiko almost slip. Then I became suspicious. For that instant, I felt short of breath. Hoping I wouldn't regret it later, I grabbed my sword and plunged it straight into Kurama's chest, closing my eyes at the sight of blood...I couldn't look.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Maiko before me, lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Thank god that worked...  
  
I soon felt dizzy, lightheaded. I hadn't been breathing! I turned to Kurama, seeing that he had a very worried look on his face. It was clear to me. Yume and Maiko certainly used the same sort of fighting. Yume had used the same sort of illusion against Kuwabara! And, that also meant, that in Maiko's illusion, the both of us simply stood still in the ring. The only way to attack each other...was to attack our...friend. No wonder that oaf lost! But, Kuwabara hadn't been attacked at all. He merely collapsed. Yume and Maiko used different variations, it seemed.  
  
Nevertheless...having to attack Kurama like that...wasn't an image I wanted to see again.  
  
What if we did have to fight each other!? What if I had to do such a thing and not be sure if he'd survive!?  
  
I didn't like the thought. Not at all...  
  
^*^*^  
  
Sorry that took so long to update! Anyway, please review! 


	6. Unless

^-^ Chapter 6 already! Wow! . Well, actually...oh never mind, here's the chapter!  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Careful now..." I said slowly, as Hiei pulled one of the hard candies out of my hair.  
  
"I am being careful," he mumbled in an annoyed tone, yanking another piece off my head as hard as he could.  
  
"OUCH! Hiei!" I cried, grabbing my head, almost as if to shield it from him. "What did you do that for!?"  
  
"No reason..." he grunted, reaching back over to me. I backed away cautiously.  
  
"Are you going to be careful?" I asked, speaking to him as though he were a small child who didn't quite yet understand the concept of 'right and wrong.'  
  
He rolled his eyes. "YES!"  
  
"All...alright then," I said, slowly scooting back closer to him on the bed. He sat up on his knees and reached over to the last piece of hard candy left in my hair, slowly and gently he placed his hands on my head...I nearly shivered, but I stopped myself, knowing that if I had I would probably lose half my hair.  
  
"Done," Hiei said, throwing the candy over across the room somewhere.  
  
"Ah, thank you," I told him cheerfully, giving a smile to match, looking directly at him. It was then that I noticed the fear in his eyes...something was wrong. "Hiei, is there something troubling you?" I asked, reaching out to tilt his chin up.  
  
"No," he answered quickly, turning his head away. I didn't fully believe him, not at all. But when Hiei seemed to be troubled it was usually best to stay out of it. He seemed to do fine on his own, or so it would appear. I then began to think about why I never butted in on his problems. If he could truly handle them then why did they keep coming back? Maybe all Hiei needed was a little help, but nothing forced....Besides, I had a feeling I knew what was bothering him.  
  
"The next match ups have already come out for us, Hiei. I haven't looked yet, but there's a listing over there on the table," I said to him, pointing over at the listing.  
  
Kuwabara was in Yusuke's room at the moment. He was perfectly fine after Yusuke had given him the antidote, but he was quite drained, and had fallen asleep. Yusuke said not to move him, because it would save him the trouble of having to carry Kuwabara and because he could also watch TV around his 'sleeping carcass.' So, Hiei and I were in Kuwabara and my room, removing the candy from my hair.  
  
"So, who do you think you'll be fighting against?" Hiei asked casually, looking over at me with an expression he was probably using to mask his concern.  
  
"I don't know," I answered firmly, glancing back over at the paper.  
  
"Do you think...that we'll have to fight...against...?"  
  
"I don't know," I said again, this time more upset. We both sat there for a while, looking at each other. It was almost as though that we, just with our facial expressions, were passing all the questions we wanted answered by that paper. We showed our concerns, our fears, and yet, we still had only one option, to look. Hiei leaped off the bed and hurried over to the table, grabbing the paper, and quickly scanning it in search of our names. I watched his eyes search the paper until they ceased all their movement...and became wide, angry... "Hiei?" I said in question, slowly making my way over to him. "Is it bad?"  
  
"There are only 16 people left in the tournament, Kurama," he said, looking cold and distant. "Yusuke's in the clear....but you and I...."  
  
My heart shattered.  
  
How could the odds become so good, so quickly? There must have been fewer combatants than I thought!  
  
I simply stared at Hiei, as he did to me. I didn't know what to do. Should I have said something funny? Would it have been best to just carry on? Whatever was right I had already made my decision...and reached out to hug Hiei.  
  
It shouldn't have hurt this much! I didn't want to! I didn't want to *try* and inflict pain on someone so precious to me... I...I didn't want to hurt the one I loved...  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" I cried, holding him tighter against me as tears started to stream from my eyes. Never before had I felt so betrayed! I didn't get angry often...but never had I been such so intensely!  
  
"Kurama calm down--!!"  
  
"NO!" I screamed at him, holding him closer instead of pushing him away. "I'M TIRED OF BEING CALM! I'VE TAKEN ALL OF THIS LONG ENOUGH, HIEI! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN THIS FIGHT FROM THE START! I HATED THE IDEA FROM THE VERY MOMENT I HEARD THAT THERE WAS A CHANCE I MIGHT HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Tears started to pour out of me faster, Hiei's shoulder taking each one. I hugged his unresponsive body even tighter, hoping to close the distance this tournament was trying to put between us. "I don't want to..."  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO!!" Hiei yelled, sounding mad himself. It was then that I felt his arms move their way up around me...Hiei hugged me just as tightly. He could resist the urge to cry, but he seemed just as eager to close that distance. "Our orders for this were to win each fight...but how can I win when it's you I have to beat...?" Hiei whispered in my ear, softly, as he put all his weight onto me, pushing me over onto my bed. I failed at holding back more tears, especially when I felt one from Hiei graze the side of my neck in jewel form. "I thought we were too close to fight..."  
  
"So did I, Hiei..." I uttered, pulling Hiei on top of me.  
  
"You said we couldn't be closer, Kurama. So maybe we're just lousy best friends..."  
  
"We aren't Hiei!" I yelled. "No stupid lottery can change how close we are!"  
  
"Sure it can! Just look at us now! We're...we're already doubting each other. If we weren't, then we wouldn't be so upset..." Hiei said, propping himself up over me, looking down at me softly.  
  
"No..." I whispered, placing my hands behind his neck. "I think...at least for me...it's just bottled up emotion."  
  
"Wh...what?"  
  
"I'm angry at whoever it was that set us up to fight each other...and I'm guessing you are too. I'll never doubt you," I told Hiei, gently reaching my head to his until our lips met in a tender, meaningful kiss. He seemed a little shocked and resisted at first but, in the end, he kissed back...  
  
^*^*^  
  
............................PR! 


	7. They

Sorry that took a while! But here I am, updating! (No kidding...)  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
I had become completely disoriented. What was I doing...? I had become so worked up over such a simple thing. If we thought about it, Kurama and I would know that there was an easy way to fix everything. We didn't have to kill each other after all! And I was sure he'd be willing to fake a fight with me if it meant saving his own life. I mean, it was just common sense. We had our bonding. Now was the time to prepare for the fight so nothing would go wrong! But why did it still hurt? And why did this kiss make me feel so good?  
  
--KISS!!!!  
  
I quickly pulled my lips off of Kurama's and stood up.  
  
What had I been thinking! Sure, we were close but we weren't like that. And even...and even if I wanted to be....Kurama said we were the closet we could be, why would I want to change that...?  
  
"Hiei..." he sighed, looking up at me apologetically. I glared at him and weighed my options. I could have just left...but, if I was going to be Kurama's friend, I was going to be the best damn friend there ever was.  
  
"It's all right," I said firmly, closing my eyes in order to regain focus. "What's done is done and we shouldn't dwell on it. So, now, we need to prepare."  
  
"Pre...prepare?" he asked, still lying on the bed and looking up at me.  
  
"Our fight, Kurama; it needs to look good." Kurama gave me a look so soft and understanding then. I didn't know why. He seemed as though he was looking right through me. He could see beyond my lies and past my cold attitude. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. I didn't like the thought of not being able to hide anything from him....But maybe this was just another aspect to friendship that I had been simply unaware of. Empathy... Kurama could see through to what I was really feeling. How was that he was able to do such a thing when I could not...?  
  
"Whatever you say, Hiei," he said, still sounding a bit uncertain. He then seemed to push it aside, looking up at me with an all too friendly expression, raising his eyebrow a little. "A little help, Hiei?"  
  
I scoffed at him, but then, for some reason or another, I reached my hand out to him. I became flushed as soon as his hand touched mine...and...dizzy. In order to hide this, I quickly turned my head away and shot my embarrassed, but scowling, look to the ground.  
  
...Soon, I had led Kurama into a secluded area, where we could plan out our fight unseen. Of course, that wasn't how it was going. At some point or another between the room and the spot, we had started a conversation, and were now sitting in the shade talking.  
  
"You're insane," I laughed at him mockingly.  
  
"Fine, then tell me, what's *your* idea of a perfect universe?"  
  
"One in which there are none of the following: humans, weak demons, and 'the ones in charge'," I answered sarcastically. Kurama laughed for a brief moment, but then turned to me, giving a compassionate smile.  
  
"You forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stupid foxes."  
  
"Stop showing off, stupid fox," I ordered, finding myself to be blushing again. I would have to stop things like blushing from happening, it wasn't dignified. And besides, it was making Kurama giddy.  
  
"Now you don't really mean that do you?"  
  
"Shut up...STUPID FOX!"  
  
We both sat there for a while in silence....  
  
"Y'know, if it were just you and me in this world Hiei...I wouldn't mind all that much," he said, putting his hands under his head as he gazed up at the sky.  
  
"What?" I asked, feeling my heart start to pound.  
  
"So many people just don't get it. But you understand."  
  
"I...understand what?"  
  
"Do I need to say it?" he asked, turning to give me a soft and longing smile. I shook my head.  
  
I found myself having to breathe faster to keep up with my heart's beating ...And with each breath...I could have sworn Kurama got more beautiful.  
  
"Kurama," I started hesitantly. He gave me an expectant look. But I was too tired to really say anything... I still hadn't gotten much sleep. "I don't mean it...I'm sorry," I mumbled, slowly crawling over to him and laying my head down on the grass next to him, slowly letting the sleep come.  
  
I hadn't slept for way too long. I needed to recharge. And the events of the past day hadn't helped in the slightest. Normally I wouldn't have let down my guard and allowed myself to sleep in such a place, but Kurama was there, after all. He'd watch over me for the little while I'd be unconscious.  
  
"You must really be tired," Kurama laughed, reaching over, taking my upper body into his arms. He held me so gently, but somehow I felt safe in his arms. Never had I known a time when I could so easily let my guard down....  
  
I should have realized then that I was changing. Something within me was awakening... Something of beauty was finally showing its face to me.  
  
Then it hit me.  
  
WHAT WAS I DOING!?  
  
I quickly opened my eyes and pulled myself out of Kurama's arms.  
  
"Kurama, you care about me a lot, don't you?" I asked, keeping my back to him. As much as the idea scared me, as much as my heart refused to believe it, I wasn't an idiot...  
  
"Of course," he answered quietly, putting his hands on my shoulders, then, slowly, moving his arms around me to embrace my body tightly.  
  
"Then please, let's start practicing this fight..." I said, taking his hands off me as I stood up.  
  
"I don't want to, Hiei," he said sadly, standing up after me.  
  
"I don't either but we have to!" I said firmly, turning to give him a serious look in the eye.  
  
"HIEI! You say you're my best friend--that you care! But how can I believe you if you're not even happy about it!?" he yelled, sounding uncharacteristically mad.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want to prove by going through with this!? You didn't even tell Yusuke and Kuwabara that we were going to fake a fight! You said that you didn't know what the next match ups even were. Are you ashamed of being my friend!? Too ashamed to let Yusuke and Kuwabara even know!? Are you too ashamed to even let strangers know!? Yusuke's strong enough to win! We don't have to do this!"  
  
"Kurama, if others knew then—"  
  
"Then you would have the burden of having to be nice to me in public?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why aren't you!?"  
  
I didn't have a good answer...I had the truth, but it still wasn't good enough...  
  
"Because that's who I am, Kurama." He then got a sad look on his face. But it soon turned into a cheerful smile. Had he finally lost it?  
  
"It doesn't work, Hiei," he said, happily wrapping his arms around me. I had become relatively confused at this point....  
  
"Now what's going on?" I asked sarcastically, giving him a look.  
  
"I can't bring myself to fight you in any way," he whispered, warmly nuzzling my head with his own. "I understand why you believe we need to, but just think...how will it benefit us? Why do we need to make it that much harder for Yusuke? This way, we could eliminate two fighters with just one fight..."  
  
"But in doing so we give more opponents to him."  
  
"Hiei..." he started firmly, stepping back from me. "I refuse to fight you. And nothing you say will change my mind about it."  
  
We shared a long and meaningful stare, then Kurama turned and walked away. I didn't protest.  
  
But the fight was still on...and one of us had to win.  
  
^*^*^  
  
O.O.....Silly Hiei! Anyway, I guess the fight will take place next chapter! YAY! LOL PR! 


	8. Are

Ahem, I lied. No Kurama and Hiei fight this chapter, I'm afraid. ^^;; I would have...but this chapter is in Kurama's POV and the fight won't work with that. Ahem, you see, I first planned this fight out months ago! Before I wrote the story, actually. It popped into my head so I thought: write it into a fanfic! Thus spawned Back Fire... LOL I'm just kidding. There is no fight! O.O or is there...? Well, you'll have to wait and read for yourself. But...do it next chapter. Because it still won't work (fight or no) in Kurama's POV. Sorry! ^^;; But enjoy anyway. It's not a totally useless chapter. I just moved some other plot stuff from after the fight to before. So, here you go!  
  
^*^*^  
  
What would happen? Would Hiei really go through with it? Would he turn his sword on me? It pained my heart in a way I had never before known. I didn't want the friendship that we had just so freshly built to be broken so soon. I didn't want to fight Hiei, my best friend...and the one I loved.  
  
I sadly walked back to the room I shared with Kuwabara, trying hard to at least look somewhat happy. Although, I was pretty sure I didn't do too great a job of it.  
  
"Kurama, what's got you so bummed?" Kuwabara asked, looking up at me from his current position of lying on the couch and watching TV. I was startled.  
  
"Kuwabara, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Yusuke in his room," I said, slowly walking over to the sofa, taking a seat beside my friend. Kuwabara stretched a little and yawned, then gave me another worried look.  
  
"He kicked me out as soon as he realized that I really WAS perfectly alright," he said in an annoyed tone. I chuckled a little, using my hand to cover my smile.  
  
"Don't start laughing on me now. You looked like some died just a second ago—say...where's the shrimp...?" he asked, looking around in a curious, sarcastic, but extremely concerned manner.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He's...perfect..." I sighed, getting a dreamy look on my face as I stared at the floor. I then noticed Kuwabara was looking at me strangely. "ly alright!" I added, remaining calm.  
  
"O...kay.... SO, where have you two been?" he asked quickly, grabbing a cracker off a plate he had set on the table and popping it into his mouth.  
  
"Kuwabara, may I ask you something...?" I asked seriously, turning to give him a very firm look.  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he said, sitting himself up to appear more professional, I suppose.  
  
"If you had been scheduled to fight Yusuke instead of the fighter you did, would you have gone through with it? Please, answer truthfully," I said, biting my lip softly.  
  
He hesitated a little. I knew that normally he would have answered 'yes'! And said that he would be ready to fight Yusuke at any time, any place with no objection. But I hoped the serious tone in my voice persuaded him to answer with the same attitude in which it was asked.  
  
"No...I guess not," he said, surrendering, rolling his eyes and looking away.  
  
I smiled softly, but sadly.  
  
"I wish, in that aspect, Hiei was a bit more like you..."  
  
Kuwabara gave me a confused expression, but it didn't last long.  
  
"You mean...?" he half asked, watching as I gave him a nod and looked away.  
  
"Damn, nobody tells me anything around here!" he cried out sarcastically, trying to make me laugh. I did, thinking to myself to whole time: more than you know. But it was short lived. And I soon returned to my somber expression. I leaned back and slouched over on the sofa, turning my gaze to the ceiling. "Hey Kurama...can I ask *you* something...?"  
  
"Always," I answered.  
  
I sensed something in his voice. I knew what the sound was...but I wasn't quite sure what yet. I had heard it once before as a human child. I couldn't remember exactly what was asked but I remembered feeling very embarrassed afterwards...  
  
"Do you...have a crush on Hiei?"  
  
Yes...there we go.  
  
I looked Kuwabara right in the face. I was sure my expression read a number of things: being guilty, being sad, being EMBARRASSED, being confused, and being, just in the slightest bit, angry. He, actually, just looked very smug...  
  
"Yes," I admitted, giving him a smirk of a smile to say 'good job, Kuwa, you're very perceptive!' That and a blush.  
  
"I *was* right! I *told* that Urameshi I was right!" he said, seeming, if possible, even more smug.  
  
Wait? TOLD Yusuke!? They were discussing this!?  
  
I buried my head in my hands to hide the blush that had completely taken over my face. How was it they could know before I did!? I had only come to know it today....!  
  
"I can't believe this..." I sighed, laughing nervously as I shook my head.  
  
"Oh c'mon! Stop being so embarrassed about it, Kurama. It happens," he assured me, reaching over and patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"If only it were that simple, Kuwabara. This is beyond a crush for me," I said, meekly giving him a smile. As nice as it was to be able to talk about this, it was also equally embarrassing.  
  
"Does he...feel like that about you?"  
  
I remained silent for a while. Not because the answer was no, just because I really and truly didn't know. It seemed likely...but still, I wasn't sure.  
  
"I...don't know."  
  
"Have you told him how you feel yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Has he...given any signs of maybe liking you back?"  
  
"We...kissed."  
  
"That's a pretty good sign if you ask me."  
  
"Well...yes but—if you had been there..."  
  
"Gee Kurama, why'd you have to fall for someone so cold, uncaring, short, mysterious, unreadable and short!?"  
  
"If I only knew. Believe me, I've wondered the same."  
  
"So...any OTHER signs?"  
  
"Well..." I then began to go in the play by play of the past day or so. It took a couple of hours, but by the time I was done I had thoroughly convinced Kuwabara of Hiei's possible feelings for me. I, of course, wasn't certain yet. He was Hiei, after all. How could he ever have feelings for me? He seemed to value our friendship a lot, and as surprising as it was to me, it was welcomed to unbelievable extents. Our friendship meant a lot to us both, and risking it to love didn't seem worth it.  
  
"Come on, Kurama, you kissed him and he didn't kill you! That's proof enough for *anyone's* relationship!" Kuwabara persisted further in proving Hiei felt the same. And, even though I had convinced myself enough that Hiei was just a friend, Kuwabara was rather persuasive.  
  
"Look, Kuwabara, even... even if Hiei did feel the same... I doubt we would get together."  
  
There was a long pause. Kuwabara wasn't saddened from hearing this, nor had he changed his opinion in any way, he simply smiled understandingly.  
  
"I know," he said cheerfully, giving me a 'thumbs up'. In return I gave him a genuine smile.  
  
It was good to have someone understand, whether that someone be Hiei or not.  
  
Being who we were, it would be hard for Hiei and me to ever be more than friends. I was scared to; I didn't want Hiei to get hurt. I knew better than anyone how I was, and I knew that forcing Hiei to be with that wasn't right. And for Hiei, of course...he was...Hiei. No matter how friendly he became with me I could never ignore that fact. How could he possibly love?  
  
Nevertheless...I could still dream, right?  
  
^*^*^ 


	9. Right

This took way too long! And it's the most IMPORTANT chapter of the entire fanfic! Oh well, a little bit of suspense never killed anybody *gazes upon the sea of dead bodies in front of her* .......................................................................................... suspense strikes again.  
  
^*^*^  
  
After Kurama had left, I found myself walking around, heading towards no particular destination.  
  
For the most part, his actions confused me. Kurama seemed to think that not fighting was the only option, the best and only thing to do in the situation. Was he right? I believed that to resolve this, we would have to somewhat deal with the problem, not discard it completely. Besides, in the end, it would turn out the same. Kurama and I would remain unharmed.  
  
If the end result is the same, does it really matter what you did to get there...?  
  
I looked up from the ground to find I had almost walked all the way back to where we were staying. So, I decided to just finish up and get some much needed rest.  
  
I walked inside, quietly entering my room. I didn't much feel like speaking with anyone, especially Kurama.  
  
I had convinced myself that I was right. Kurama's decision was oddly naïve, and as far as I was concerned, it had nothing to back it up. What if we dropped out of every fight where someone's feelings might get hurt!!! And if he thought I wanted to go through with the fight because I wanted to hurt him...then I doubted Kurama was the friend I thought him to be.  
  
I sadly lied down on my bed. When I did, I could have sworn I heard something outside my window. But when I looked, nothing was there. So I brushed it off as nothing and closed my eyes, trying hard to get to sleep, trying hard to push the thoughts of Kurama out of my mind....  
  
*  
  
I awoke to an alarming sight. Kurama was sitting by my bed, gawking at me like I were some sort of god. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously at him.  
  
"What the hell are you looking at?" I asked harshly, glaring at him as I lifted my head.  
  
Kurama laughed giddily.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you had a satisfactory nap," he said, lifting his hand to my forehead, brushing some hair away from my eyes. I backed my head away from him in annoyance.  
  
"Is this your new job then, to oversee my sleep?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, but it's mostly for my own enjoyment. I wouldn't call it so much a job as a choice," he told me softly, gently placing his hand over his mouth. Kurama continued to gaze at me. I was beginning to become uncomfortable, but he showed no signs of wanting to leave me alone, nor stop staring. So I would have to put up with, and, of course, pretend I didn't notice.  
  
"Get to the point, what are you *really* doing here?" I asked, folding my arms.  
  
"I like to watch you while you sleep..." he stated, smirking.  
  
"I don't see why," I scoffed, looking away from him.  
  
"You see, when you're aware of my presence, you always act like this. When I watch you sleep...I see you drop your façade completely. It's a beautiful sight. I can see all your emotions expressed at once."  
  
"Oh, really," I said unemotionally, rolling my eyes.  
  
Kurama smiled.  
  
"You seem lonely when you sleep," Kurama said. He got up from his chair and made his way next to me, taking a seat on the bed before I had a chance to protest. It was then that he grabbed my hands. I turned to him, looking directly into his eyes. I became nervous.... Something about the way he looked at me made me feel...frightened. "You cling to your sheets so tightly and possessively, like you long to hold a lover in your arms." I stared at him. At this point, I had become completely confused. But a fair amount of it vanished when Kurama let go of my hands, and wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight, warm hug. I was a little startled. Was it that Kurama...?  
  
"Kurama--!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei, you don't have to be lonely anymore," Kurama laughed, pushing me down, along with himself.  
  
"ACK! Get off me!" I yelled, trying to push Kurama away. I then realized it wasn't working. I wasn't even moving! I was...too...  
  
"I love you, Hiei," Kurama whispered as he leaned down toward me and then gently placed his lips on my own.  
  
I didn't fight him. I would have if I could get my arms to move, though!!! What was going on...? I was confused again...  
  
"Kurama," I started, after he had stopped kissing me. "I thought...we... I thought that we were...you said we...were friends."  
  
"I'm aware of what I said. But I left one thing out," he started, moving his lips right to my ear. "True best friends make excellent lovers."  
  
I started to sweat. And as if I wasn't already scared enough out of my mind, Kurama then began to undress me.  
  
"Kurama..." I warned, although, after hearing myself, I decided I wasn't very convincing.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama knows what's best for you, love," he purred, taking my lips again.  
  
To my traumatizing surprise, this all continued even further. Not far enough to scar me for life, but far enough to leave me truly scared out of my wits.  
  
*  
  
I quickly sat up in my bed, wide eyed and drenched in sweat. Although, as stressed and FREAKED OUT as I was, I was rather relieved.  
  
"A dream..." I said to myself reassuringly. Of course, whatever good that did left as soon as I saw I was still clutching onto my blankets. I let out a small yelp and dropped them. "What the HELL was THAT about!?!?!?" I cried, quickly getting out of my bed. I then noticed that night had already come. Well, at least no one could hear me.  
  
"Yes, interesting wasn't it?" Correct that last statement...  
  
"What!?" I yelled, spinning around to see a figure at the window. I moved closer to see who it was... "...Yume...?" I said out loud, in deep, deep confusion. Now, had it been Kurama it would have made more sense, or even SOMEONE I KNEW. But the worst part was she seemed to know about what I had dreamt. And that...was a little embarrassing. Be it anyone.  
  
"Who, me?" she asked in an innocent, but sarcastic voice.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"What, surprised to see me?"  
  
"You could say that, especially when you have no business being here."  
  
"I do have 'business' mind you!"  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Simply to give you a taste of your own cruel medicine!!" she yelled, giving me a loathing glare.  
  
I had an interesting thought for a second...but soon discarded it.  
  
Then it hit me! If she was partners with Maiko, then she probably worked with illusions! Which would explain the...dream...  
  
"You're...a little sick, aren't you..." I stated, giving her the 'you're a pervert, huh?' look. She laughed.  
  
"Don't over think it. I was only showing something to you, Hiei-chan."  
  
"Well, I certainly don't see how that was beneficial for either of us."  
  
"It was to me," she said smugly.  
  
"Why?" I asked, glaring at her.  
  
"Because I hate you."  
  
"...I still don't get it..."  
  
"Hiei-chan, tell me, what did you feel right when you woke up?"  
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
"Scared," I answered, still glaring at her.  
  
"And how about when you heard the words, 'I love you'?"  
  
I thought about it again. But I didn't answer her.  
  
"I don't see what this has to do with revenge!" I yelled at her, clenching my fists. "If you would like to fight me that's fine! But just come out and say so!"  
  
"Now, when I said, 'a taste of your own medicine', I had no intention of fighting you. After all, you and I have never fought. Payback doesn't allow for /requests/, Hiei-chan. You want to fight me. But unlike you, I would rather torture someone emotionally.... Although perhaps that's more like you than I give you credit for." Yume smiled, with an evil gleam in her eye.  
  
"Stop being so vague! Why not just tell me what you're up to without making me have to ask!"  
  
"If you insist," she mocked, smirking at me. I grunted and shook my head. "I just...needed you to realize your feelings for that Kurama of yours."  
  
I stood there in silence and shock. She was obviously crazy. I didn't...well...feel...stuff...and even if I did...feel...stuff...for that fox it was none of her business! (Not that I did...)  
  
"And why would that benefit you, exactly?" I asked sarcastically. "It seems as though your idea of 'revenge' isn't exactly what I would call 'torture'."  
  
"Never did I say revenge," she spoke sternly. "I am *not* seeking revenge for what you've done to...me. I am only going to inflict the same pain to you, so that you will learn from it." She then started to leave through the window. "Sorry in advance," she whispered, winking as she disappeared outside.  
  
I just stood, unknowing of what exactly to think of this all. I had never even spoken to Yume. Why would she want to harm me so badly?  
  
I then glanced at the clock, seeing that I had only gotten less than a half hour of sleep.  
  
"Crap..." I muttered to myself, walking over to the sofa and turning on the television. I truly didn't care anymore....  
  
*  
  
After watching hour after hour of Green Acres, morning had finally come. And if it was possible, I was even more stressed and tired than I had been last night. I had quite a few things running around my mind. Many, many questions lined up to be answer. But my brain was currently closed. I was far too sleepy to sort things out.  
  
I looked at the clock again. I still had three hours before my fight with Kurama. Then I opened my mind for thinking, as I lied down on my bed, deciding it would be safe to sleep as long as a /certain/ topic didn't enter my train of thought.  
  
Maybe it would be best to talk to Kurama at some point before our fight.... Besides, I was certainly certain that that /certain/ topic would flood my dreams until I talked things out with Kurama.  
  
All of the sudden I wasn't tired anymore. So, I opened my eyes and sat up. Then saw that once again I had been holding onto the blankets rather tightly. I nodded to myself, then hopped out of bed and hurried over to Kurama's room (after fixing up a bit).  
  
I stood at his door silently. Waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting...waiting... "Hiei...?" Kurama said, after he had opened the door, probably on his way out. I looked away, trying to mask the sudden rush of pain that had taken over my chest. Not to mention I was blushing out of insane embarrassment.  
  
"Kurama...if we're going to fight each other today...then I want to go into it knowing exactly why you don't want to," I said firmly, walking into his room and taking a seat in a chair. Kurama walked over to his bed and sat down. I turned the chair to keep my eyes perfectly matched up with him the whole way.  
  
"Alright, Hiei," Kurama started, taking a deep breath. His cheeks then became notably pinker.... Odd.  
  
"THE SHIRMP!!!!" I turned around to see Kuwabara standing there, holding a soda with a surprised look on his face. "So you're *not* dead!" he said, looking past me to Kurama. I then noticed him wink, as if he was somehow mocking Kurama....  
  
"Umm, Hiei, I'll catch up with you in a little while. I need to go talk to Yusuke for a moment!" Kurama said, standing up and hiding his even redder face as he ran out the door. I glared at Kuwabara.  
  
"What did you do to him?" I accused sarcastically, glaring at the idiot.  
  
"Nothing. If anything, it's your fault he's acting all crazy!"  
  
"WELL I KNOW THAT!" I yelled. Kurama had *clearly* become upset when I mentioned our fight....  
  
"You...know...THAT!?" Kuwabara asked, sounding as though he was very, very shocked.  
  
"Yes, I know that," I repeated mockingly, shaking my head.  
  
"When did...did Kurama tell you or something?"  
  
"No! Didn't you see him just now!? It's written all over his face!"  
  
"And...what do you think of it...?"  
  
"What do I think of it? I'm going to stop it, if that's what you mean."  
  
"STOP IT!? You little jerk! Why don't you just accept the way Kurama feels!?"  
  
"BECAUSE THE FIGHT'S IN THREE HOURS!" There was a long pause of silence....... "We're not talking about the same thing, are we...?" I asked, blankly staring up at Kuwabara. He shook his head. I then became curious. "So, what were *you* talking about then!?" I asked, getting out of the chair and running to corner Kuwabara at the...corner.  
  
"Nothing!" he cried, nervously, frightened, and GUILTY!  
  
"Answer or when we finish up here and go back, I'll kill your cat!" I threatened.  
  
"ALRIGHT FINE!" He surrendered, wincing a little in fear.  
  
"Well!?" I said impatiently.  
  
"Kurama...likes you, okay!?" he said, his eyes wandering.  
  
My heart was suddenly impacted with tremendous pain. I didn't want him to... If he felt that way... While and if it wasn't true, at least there would be something keep us from being...  
  
"No..." I sighed, backing from Kuwabara, shaking my head.  
  
"No? What? Don't you like him back?" he asked, blinking at me with curiosity.  
  
"I don't," I answered, turning my back to him as I ran for the door.  
  
I needed to find Kurama quickly; I needed to call of the fight before it was too late.  
  
/I love you, Hiei.../  
  
I abruptly stopped walking in the hall, slowly moving to the floor and taking a seat.  
  
It was then that it all took its toll. That question my heart kept trying to answer. I had avoided it up until now, but I really had known.  
  
That strange feeling that overcame me as soon as Kurama said I was closest to his heart.  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed, spreading my legs out on the floor, and lifting a hand to my chest. It didn't feel different at all when touched. But...there was still a warn feeling pulsing through me.  
  
Kurama was different than the others. The way he moved, the way he moved me. The way he spoke, to me. And even how he looked, into my eyes....  
  
No...!  
  
I clenched my fists, and then gave the floor a punch.  
  
Why me? Why not Yusuke!? At least would be able to admit it.... And that was probably the one thing that would make Kurama most happy.  
  
I couldn't bear to see Kurama. Not now.  
  
I hurried and got up, then dashed to my room.  
  
Even if I didn't want to, I would have to see Kurama when we fought. So, I would still go through with it. No matter how much it hurt. I knew how Kurama felt now.... Even if we staged it, it would still...hurt. Nevertheless, I would. I didn't want Kurama to know how I felt, at least not yet. I still wanted to be best friends.... In the end, I believed I would enjoy it more, I would be happier....  
  
I glanced at my clock. Damn, how time passes when you're denying your heart.  
  
I got up, and headed for the battle area.  
  
I had my blade close at hand. Kurama would need to be smart and react quickly if this was going to work. I didn't want him hurt after all....  
  
Upon arrival, I spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara watching a ways away. Kurama was with them.  
  
We shared a long stare.  
  
He looked a little sad as he and I entered the ring.  
  
"Hiei, I'm sorry we didn't get to talk..."  
  
/ Kurama, if we're going to fight each other today, then I want to go into it knowing exactly why you don't want to./  
  
"Don't worry. I have no questions that need to be answered anymore."  
  
An interesting expression then came over his face. It was neither happy nor angry. It was...a look of question.  
  
I shifted my eyes around for a while, as did Kurama. I knew how I felt, and I was pretty certain Kurama felt the same. That odd feeling...  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
I was jolted out of my trance. We were...supposed to start fighting. Kurama and I hesitated a little, until I finally reached for my sword, took a deep breath and then prepared to 'attack' Kurama. He was unaware of *how* I planned to pretend to injure him, that made things hard...and dangerous.  
  
Why did we have to do this...? Why couldn't we have just stayed behind...? Did we always have to be kind enough to help out...?  
  
I would never fight Kurama....  
  
I ran towards Kurama, sword drawn, and prepared to attack....  
  
In mid run, I noticed Kurama's expression had gone blank. I wondered why. But then, I saw his knees begin to give out, and him start to collapse. It was too late for me to stop moving, so instead, I threw my sword off to the side and made it to Kurama just in time to break his fall and catch him.  
  
What was his problem!? If this was some sort of trick to get out of fighting me he would pay.  
  
I shook him a little.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
Then I became worried.  
  
I slowly leaned closer to him, putting my hand on his chest and my ear near his nose. *Of course* he wasn't breathing.  
  
A thought then came to mind; I didn't want the one I loved to die! I could put up with a lot of things, a lot of pain, but losing Kurama was not something I could handle. I cared about him too much. I had little to call my own. I hadn't much that I cared for. Didn't I deserve to keep Kurama?  
  
I held Kurama tighter, then looked up to see everyone else around was just staring. But I didn't care.  
  
"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" I yelled to them, impatiently waiting for the two to come. "End the fight!" I called to the referee. He gave me a strange look in return.  
  
"But... I cannot just call it off. Someone has to win," he said, looking around nervously.  
  
"Let Kurama, then," I said firmly, then turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Take care of Kurama for me," I told them, trying to stop my worry from showing. I doubt I did well at it, though. My voice was shaky, as were my legs as I stood up and ran to a back entrance.  
  
She had no right to do this! I would save Kurama at all costs. But...somehow...she knew that. Why would Yume do this when she knew it was in vain? If she was out for revenge, she wouldn't enjoy it. Yume would die long before Kurama.  
  
Sure enough, Yume was standing there, as I expected. I simply gave her a look, one that said how upset I was about Kurama, on that showed how *angry* I was with her, and an expression...of sudden realization.  
  
I did love Kurama.  
  
"Do you see...?" she asked, her eyes watering, but she somehow let out a smile. I let my façade die, showing in full my worry and terror. "How would you feel...if he were to die without ever being able to tell him how you feel...?" she asked again, tears now spilling from her eyes.  
  
My mind and heart was jolted. It was then that I knew...I had hurt her. She was only trying to show me her pain. The pain not only I had caused but herself as well.  
  
"I'm sorry.... I didn't realize," I whispered, closing my eyes to hold back tears. "Let Kurama go and I'll do anything!"  
  
"You can't relieve my pain, so why should I allay yours!?" she cried out, wiping away a tear or two.  
  
"This is why everyone in this time is so messed up!" I yelled. "We feel that in order to move on, others have to have gone through our same torture! But isn't it better to not only have ourselves learn from our mistakes, but anyone else who has the chance to as well!?"  
  
"Exactly," she said softly. "I already let Kurama wake up. But tell me, when you held him in your arms and gazed upon his face...did he or did he not look lonely?" I remained silent. "A true best friend would do anything to make that loneliness go away. Anyone can have a lover, or a friend...but a best friend is more than either. Any real best friends would show no hesitance in getting married. A lover is special and dear, but a real best friend is your true soul mate."  
  
"I feel awful," I said, turning to look at the ground.  
  
"That's love," she laughed, moving closer to me and gently placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's too late for me, so don't dwell on it. I'll deal with it on my own. Instead, focus on your relationship with Kurama. And next time, think about what you're doing before needlessly taking lives," she said, gently giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I better go. I need to apologize and tell Kurama I was wrong to fight him...."  
  
"Wrong? I wouldn't say that, Hiei-chan. In the end, you were both looking out for each other's wellbeing. That's what matters. Kurama wished to stop the fight. He's open about his feelings. You're just a little shy, and that's fine," she said sweetly, smiling back at me as she walked off. I waved and returned the smile.  
  
I hurried back over to the others, who had moved Kurama off to the side somewhere and were persistently asking him over and over again, 'are you all right?' He simply laughed at them and nodded.  
  
"Now, you're sure you're all right?" I asked sarcastically, as I bent down to Kurama and smiled.  
  
"...Y-yes..." he answered slowly, as a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other quickly, knowingly, then looked back down at us.  
  
"Who wants to go to the beach!?" Yusuke cried out excitedly.  
  
"The /beach/? It seems you already forgot that this tournament isn't over yet!" I yelled, glaring up at him. "Not to mention that there isn't even a beach around here—"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! You're forgetting that my next fight doesn't take place for a while, and there's a beach like...a mile that way," he said, pointing in front of him and to the side.  
  
I got an annoyed look on my face as I prepared to insult Yusuke, but I was interrupted by a certain, stupid, smiling fox.  
  
"That sounds fun," he chirped, getting up and looking down at me. "Doesn't it, Hiei?"  
  
"Whatever," I sighed, folding my arms.  
  
"Great! Then we'll go!" Yusuke said cheerfully, then turning to Kuwabara. "Say, Kuwabara, could you help me pack up all the food I have hidden away from you in my room?"  
  
"But of course!" Kuwabara answered, licking his lips as he and the detective walked away.  
  
"Hiei, why don't you and I start out now," Kurama suggested, nodding as he began to leave. I hurried after him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurama," I said, after a few minutes of silent walking.  
  
"Hm? For what?" he asked, turning to give me a confused look.  
  
"I shouldn't have let you win that fight. I know how you feel about fighting your friends, and if Yusuke wins his next match—which he will—then there's an extremely good chance you'll be set against him, too."  
  
"You...you let me win...?" he asked, starting to blush again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You actually *SURRENDERED*!?" he cried out, sarcastically.  
  
"Surrendering to you, I don't mind," I said, looking away from him.  
  
Kurama then became silent. So we continued our walk without saying a word.  
  
Soon, we had arrived at Yusuke's supposed 'beach.' Which was actually...a...beach... Okay, so he wasn't mistaken.  
  
Kurama, Yusuke, and the oaf all played around for a while, throwing a flying disk at each other, making Kuwabara eat strange things, and constantly yelling over at me, 'wanna join us!?' Like hell!  
  
Quickly it became dark, and the three had built a fire, sat around it, and listened to Yusuke tell strange stories that I guessed were supposed to be 'scary.'  
  
I, of course, had moved away from them, far away. Besides, I needed to think. ...Sure, I wanted to tell Kurama how I felt...a little. But that was a big commitment, especially for someone like me. Who knew what Kurama would want after that? It could be a little too much for me....  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"AH!" I nearly fell over. "You idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled, glaring up at Kurama.  
  
"I only walked over to you. There was no sneaking involved," he said smugly, taking a seat next to me, quickly glancing over to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were, then back to me. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, tugging at his sweater's sleeve.  
  
"No," I answered firmly, watching in amusement as he took off his sweater and forced it on to me.  
  
"How cute," he laughed, as he fixed and straightened it.  
  
"Cute? Ha!" I scoffed, shaking my head.  
  
"You're always cute," he said softly, putting his hand on my back.  
  
Long silence soon followed.  
  
We both knew what came next, but it was a question of how to start it.  
  
"Kurama, you said...that you cared about me a lot. But now I know exactly how much that is. And...I don't think...that we should let opportunities pass us by so easily. If we like each other, then we should be together...." I said, moving closer to him until our shoulders met.  
  
"I think you're right," he whispered, wrapping his arm around me. I smiled. Then I yawned, closed my eyes, and rested my head against Kurama.  
  
"I hate being so tired," I sighed, laughing a little.  
  
"Poor thing," he chuckled. "Here," he said, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me away from him. He then lied down on his stomach, looked up at me, smiled, and said, "Come on."  
  
I nearly broke out in laughter, but didn't for lack of energy. So, I crawled over to him, lied down, and hesitantly placed my head on his back.  
  
"Goodnight, Hiei," he said softly, turning his head to look at me.  
  
"You're just going to watch me...?" I asked with a laugh.  
  
"I need to make sure you sleep well," he said quietly.  
  
I began to blush like crazy. Was there nothing else he could have said!?!?!  
  
Oh well, it would be great to finally get some rest. Besides, I could have nothing but good dreams knowing that when I woke up the first thing I would see would be Kurama's loving face....  
  
Dream...  
  
If what Yume said was true, then Kurama wouldn't move things along too fast for me. When helping a friend, you're never out for yourself....  
  
^*^*^  
  
Contrary to what it looks like...no... This was *not* the ending! Actually, at first, I planned on it being...but it's not nonetheless. LOL Anyway, PR! 


	10. There

Yeeiiii!!!!! I cannot believe how long it took to update this as well! But hey, after having my grandmother here and being, really, unable to write anything for two whole weeks... I'm totally inspired now! So perhaps updates will, actually, come faster than even before this last one did... I'm thinking one or two days? Lol we'll have to see, won't we? I'm really excited to finish this story...so I want to update fast! Umm...I cannot remember how many more chapters I need for this. At least two... oh well! - Enjoy!

  
  
I could only gaze... Since when were my eyes able to perceive such beauty? Especially when looking at Hiei...   
  
"Kurama...?"   
  
"Yes, Yusuke...?" I asked, not bothering to look up from Hiei, who I had gently cuddled up in my arms as he slept.   
  
"Were you guys here all night? Kuwabara and I left last night pretty late; we figured you guys went back a little later than us..."   
  
"Yes," I laughed softly. "Hiei fell asleep... so I decided not to wake him. You understand..."   
  
Yusuke nodded.   
  
"So everything worked out alright for you two...?" Yusuke asked casually, his eyes shifting around.   
  
"Oh... for sure," I answered, as my face became flushed and my arms held Hiei a little tighter.   
  
"Great... Umm, tell me, what was up with that fight of yours? You just collapsed! Did you do that on purpose or something...?" Yusuke asked, as he bent down and sat next to me, glancing at Hiei every once in a while to make sure he wasn't awake.   
  
"I am truly not sure. Hiei would probably know more on the subject than I do, seeing as how he was probably the one who fixed it..." I whispered, lifting Hiei a little higher, and moving him so that he fit more comfortably in my arms.   
  
"Oh I see... Okay, last question. You two're... y'know... that whole... yeah... right?"   
  
I broke out in a small fit of laughter.   
  
"I'm not quite sure if that qualifies as an actual question. In fact, I'm frightened at even understanding it," I chuckled, trying to hold back because of Hiei. "In any matter... We're... friends..."   
  
"Friends!? After all this!? JUST FRIENDS!!" Yusuke cried out, sounding very irritated.   
  
"Not just friends..." I corrected, smirking.   
  
"Okay...GOOD!"   
  
"...we're best friends!" I chirped happily, watching as Yusuke became void of expression and toppled over.   
  
"WHAT!?" he yelled, standing up. "After what Kuwabara told me, then you two staying out here the whole night, and the fight thing... YOU'RE STILL NOT... err... TOGETHER!?"   
  
"We don't care for each other more than before, Yusuke. Why should we change our 'status'?" I said, lovingly gazing at the little demon rested in my lap, slowly lifting Hiei's chin up. "We're best friends..." I spoke happily. "...and we love each other," I sighed, leaning down and giving a light kiss to Hiei's lips.   
  
Yusuke smiled at us, and waved as he began to walk away, clearly satisfied with my answer... NOW, anyway...   
  
Hiei began to shift in his sleep, his hands at some point winding themselves around me. How sweet he was... Hiei at that moment looked as though he was in a state of total bliss. The fact that I could take responsibility for that was the best feeling I'd even known.   
  
I sighed contently and closed my eyes. I had an incredible warming sensation flowing throughout my entire body.   
  
"Stop making me so attracted to you..." I whispered kindly, hugging him firmly and resting my chin on his shoulder. It was then that Hiei's eyes began to twitch. I smiled, eagerly awaiting his grouchy scowl as though it were a smile of his own. Hiei then opened his eyes, revealing for just a moment a sweet, kind natured expression from him... but as expected, his slight smile faded and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"Will you put me down...?" Hiei grunted, sighing heavily.   
  
"Of course," I replied, instantly letting go of him, holding back my laugh as he fell over backwards into the sand.   
  
"Idiot..." he groaned, rubbing his head and sitting up.   
  
I smirked at him and took to my feet, reaching out a hand to help him up as well. He sat for a moment, just staring up at me. But soon enough he lifted his hand, inching it up to mine. Halfway there I let out a smile, and he instantly pulled his hand away and got up himself.   
  
"I hope I can be of service next time," I said to him sarcastically, as I began to walk. Hiei quickly followed after, walking at my side.   
  
"Hn..."   
  
"I know, Hiei," I assured him kindly, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. Hiei struggled at first, but eventually eased into my side and put his own arm around my waist.   
  
"Kurama," Hiei started, waiting until I gave him my full attention. "You still have to continue fighting."   
  
"I'm aware of that, Hiei. But there are only four more participants in this competition, you know. And I'm sure I don't fight Yusuke next. His match is already over with... So I'm pretty certain it wasn't me he was fighting," I laughed, looking over to my lover happily.   
  
"What...?" Hiei asked, looking a little, well, horrified.   
  
"Yusuke's fight is over..." I repeated.   
  
"Kurama... when you found this out, how did Yusuke appear? Did he seem warn out or... out of breath...?"   
  
"Nooooo..." I answered, thinking back.   
  
"Uh... oh..."   
  
"Hm? What's the matter, Hiei...?"   
  
"I think... you're going to have a pretty tough fight..."   
  
Whoa... how short and pointless was THAT chapter? X.x haaa... haaa... Anyway, please review for it anyway! If not... I'll... I'LL KILL KURAMA OFF IN HIS FIGHT AGAINST YUME! SoooOooo HA! Hmm... I don't think anyone believes me... 


	11. Beside You

Here we are! Chapter 11... I hope that this story hasn't become too pointless. I've just been so excited to write so many other things that... I'm afraid this story got a little left behind. But I would never let this story continue without it being written with my full attention. So here we go! I'm ready!  
  
LAST CHAPTER!!!!  
  
BTW: O.O... Is the ending WEIRD!? Just tell me... x.x;;  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
XxXx-Here's to a Happy Ending!-xXxX  
  
--  
  
"Hiei, don't you worry. I'll be fine, I promise," he assured me, leaning over to kiss my head. I groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Don't be so out of character, Kurama. Not being worried my ass! You don't know what you're up against, do you!" I yelled, glaring up at the fox.  
  
"Hiei... what's wrong....?" Kurama inquired, giving me a concerned expression.  
  
"She really wants to win...." I uttered, looking away.  
  
I didn't want Kurama to fight Yume. As sure as I was that she was truly a good person, even if she helped me... she was angry. She would stop at nothing to reach her goal. I knew that for certain. If it were me instead in her situation, I wouldn't have hesitated in the least, killing Maiko... again.  
  
Winning this would ensure Yume her happiness once again. Life would be normal, better... As much as I somehow hoped for that, mine was above hers.  
  
I wouldn't lose Kurama.  
  
"Hiei, Love, no worries..." he whispered, hugging me tightly. "No matter who it is that I'm fighting, I'll make sure I can walk out of it unharmed and into your arms."  
  
I shifted and focused all my weight onto Kurama, who seemed to like it. There would be no convincing him. But maybe... just maybe I could convince... her?  
  
"Yume," I called, walking around the same area I had met her in when Kurama collapsed.  
  
"Hiei?" she said in confusion, turning to face me. I noted that her eyes had become quite red....  
  
"Preparing for your fight, I assume," I stated firmly, threateningly. I was to make it clear that if she hurt Kurama in any way it was to her own demise.  
  
"I guess," she grunted. "Two more wins..." she whispered, winking at me.  
  
Obviously she didn't understand my intentions....  
  
"You know who you're fighting," I stated, a glint of anger showing in my eyes.  
  
Yume appeared bewildered at first, but soon, a surprised expression enveloped her face.  
  
"Not...?" she stammered, blinking twice.  
  
I nodded, making sure to present my most threatening of glares.  
  
"I didn't know...." Yume whispered, looking thoughtful as her eyes' glance shifted to the ground.  
  
"You really should check this sort of thing," I scoffed, shaking my head in disapproval. "Now the fight's starting in less than five minutes, and you still have at least a half an hour of thinking to do."  
  
"Shut up! I can think quickly when sarcastic little demons aren't corrupting my train of thought, Hiei-chan!"  
  
I sighed heavily, pondering through all of the protests and pleas I had to voice... deciding on the right one.  
  
Ah, the utmost fitting....  
  
"I love him," I spoke quietly, under my breath, turning my head away from her glance.  
  
She merely stared, angry, and yet somehow empathetic.  
  
"I love her," she retorted, rushing past me and off to her fight.  
  
"Grrr... all problems are the same... too troublesome to deal with and too important to ignore."  
  
I hurried off to talk to Kurama, and nearly collapsed in shock when seeing the fight was preparing to start. I dropped, exhaustedly sitting in the grass.  
  
"I give up...." I surrendered, lying down fully and closing my eyes in frustration.  
  
I had to remind myself that Kurama wasn't stupid... he wasn't stupid... he wasn't stupid... he wasn't... stu... pid... OH CRAP! It was true! He was an idiot! Kurama would wait too long and be killed!  
  
I quickly sat up, inhaling deeply, and then opening my eyes to view the fight....  
  
"Kurama," Yume said softly, looking at him blankly.  
  
"Hm...?" Kurama looked cautious. Well, I was happy that at least he wasn't going to befriend her. Especially since I would be killing her soon.... Damn, she was annoying. And that idiot Kuwabara... In fact, everyone was annoying. Why not kill them all!?  
  
"I'm going to win," she stated, smirking confidently. "Please back out now. Besides, if I hurt you I'd have a pesky little demon trying to kill me for the rest of my days...."  
  
Kurama just stood there.  
  
"Oh!" he declared, quickly turning to look at me, giving an affectionate smile.  
  
I covered my face with my hand, not wanting to look at all the eyes that Kurama had encouraged to stare at me, of which included those of Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama was getting a bit annoying as well....  
  
"I'm afraid I'm not aloud to surrender," Kurama said nicely to her. DAMN IT! I could smell the imminent friendship....  
  
"Heh, I understand. Let's go!"  
  
I wanted to blow something up. Didn't Kurama KNOW that she could KILL him!? It seemed I was more worried of the thought than he was....  
  
My own mind was starting to become a little too frantic. In short: I was too damn worried. Maybe I was overacting...?  
  
It was then that Kurama got a rather unnoticeable look of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Oh it's... you..." he whispered.  
  
I nearly walked over and punched him.  
  
He hadn't even recognized her....  
  
"Umm... excuse me for a moment!" Kurama chirped, hurrying over to me.  
  
"You see, Kurama, this is what you get for not listening," I snapped, glaring at him.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, he reached for my shoulders, took hold of me, and forced me into a kiss.  
  
Yes. They would ALL die.  
  
I spotted Yusuke and Kuwabara off in the distance, whispering to each other as they gawked at us.  
  
I tried to push Kurama away, but somehow found myself kissing back instead.  
  
Finally, Kurama pulled back. His eyes penetrated my own, so filled with emotion.  
  
"Umm... there will be plenty of time for that later, Kurama!" the referee called over, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Hiei," my kitsune started, smiling as he held me closer. "I think I'll just stay here with you," he whispered, turning to the ref and yelling, "No later! More now! I'll hand the victory over to Yume here!"  
  
"Ah," I said in sudden realization, "You remembered who she was and you got scared!"  
  
"No, no," he uttered, winding his arm around my waist. "I remembered who she was and you got scared," he smirked, winking at me.  
  
"...No. That doesn't count! I WIN THIS ROUND!"  
  
"Nope, I'm afraid not, Hiei. Figure out why I surrendered, then you win."  
  
"Alright.... It's because you love me, isn't it!?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Grr...! Then it's because I love you!"  
  
"Wrong again!"  
  
"Fine, fine... because we love each other?"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"AH! That's it, isn't it?!"  
  
"Hiei, it really isn't one of those kinds of answers...."  
  
"Oh... then... because... you were dehydrated?"  
  
"......... 'Fraid not."  
  
"Because I didn't pack you an extra pair of shoes....?"  
  
"As upset about that as I was, no."  
  
"THEN IT'S BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME!"  
  
"Hiei, that's not it.... I'm not going to lie to you."  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Yusuke yelled, as he that idiot came running over to us.  
  
"BUT I'M GOING TO GET IT!!!" I yelled, glaring at the two.  
  
"No you aren't, Hiei," Kurama chuckled, realizing that he was still holding on to me, and quickly letting go.  
  
"Kurama, seriously, WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!?" Yusuke screamed, looking about ready to slap Kurama.  
  
"Umm... why does it matter?"  
  
"Because—I'm—not—in—this—fight—anymore!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!?" Kurama and I shouted, in horror, shock...  
  
"The stupid people made a stupid call and now I'm OUT! KURAMA YOU WERE OUR LAST HOPE!!"  
  
Kurama stood there, limp. I hurried and held onto him, letting him use my body for support.  
  
"Don't worry about it," I said smugly. "I think that as long as Yume keeps winning, which she will, we'll have nothing to worry about. ISN'T THAT RIGHT!?" I yelled up at her. She agreed with a nervous nod.  
  
"But... we're really going to get chewed out for this...." Yusuke whimpered, slouching sheepishly.  
  
"At least the bad is outweighed by the good," Kurama said softly, furtively giving me a loving expression. "For myself, anyway..." he added, a blush creeping along his cheeks, as well as my own.  
  
"God! Look at them, Urameshi! SOooOOo smitten..." Kuwabara commented, chuckling feverishly as he nudged his friend into joining him.  
  
I growled at him, gave my utmost threatening of glares... and yet they only persisted further in mocking us. I turned to Kurama for advice on the situation: to get his OK to kill them, basically.  
  
"Calm down, Love. This is how they show their approval," he whispered, soothingly placing his hand on my shoulder, sending a chill down my spine. His voice and touch were... so...  
  
I shuddered.  
  
"Are you done 'approving' yet...?" I grunted at the two, folding my arms over my chest, Kurama inched nearer, seeming to find it cute in how I was taking everything so literally. He then slid his hand from my shoulder to rest on my lower back, again making me shiver. ((A/N: They all seemed to have forgotten they're out in public....))  
  
"Approving?" Yusuke asked, turning to Kuwabara, giddily laughing with him. "What, are you two getting married or something!?"  
  
I felt Kurama's hand clutch onto me tightly, his whole body seemed to have gone tense. And his cheeks... were too red for my liking....  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK IT, KURAMA!" I shouted, turning to my fox only to find he had the most loving eyes, and sincere smile.  
  
"It's too late, Hiei," he replied slyly, inhaling deeply as a dreamy look invoked him.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
I hesitated, an awkward feeling taking over me. My eyes jolted around, seeking a sight that wouldn't further confuse and embarrass me. Alas, they only met with those of Yume, who was giving me that look....  
  
_"Take the opportunity..."_  
  
I cursed to myself. But ultimately surrendered...  
  
I reached out and groped for Kurama's free hand, grabbing it and looking deep into his eyes. I could see it clearly. The first thing in life I was sure of... without any doubt or hesitation... We were meant for each other.  
  
This decision wouldn't come back to get me.  
  
Any problem could be dealt with.  
  
Kurama was my friend.  
  
A lover couldn't always be trusted.... Too easily could you be used, abandoned...  
  
In order to be a real friend, a bond of trust is first established.  
  
There wasn't a doubt in my mind when it came to Kurama loving me. So why the hell wouldn't I take the plunge!?  
  
"Kurama," I started, looking up to him with a true and affectionate smile, repaying him for all the same he'd given me. But one smile was not enough...  
  
I was ready to...  
  
"Oh shit, Urameshi! Look what you've done! Now we have to plan a wedding!"  
  
--End--  
  
--  
  
_"It's because we're friends, right...?"  
  
"I won't hurt you, you won't hurt me... and to leave you would injure us both beyond repair."  
  
"We're best friends then, still?"  
  
"Without any doubt, Hiei..."  
_  
-- 


End file.
